fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fretka i Jeremiasz: Love Story/scenariusz
Trzy części Fretki (Monika Pikuła) i Jeremiasza (Grzegorz Drojewski) według wszystkich odcinków z sezonu 1 na kanale Disney XD i Puls 2. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest Fretka traci głowę, a ostatnim Wiwat, Doofania!. Część 1 Fretka traci głowę Linda: To może ta słodka przytulanka pan Lincoln. Fretka: (Fretka zauważa Jeremiasza przy stoisku z hot-dogami.) O, Jeremiasz! (Podchodzi do chłopaka.) Cześć Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka. Fretka: Co ty tu robisz? Jeremiasz: A mamy taki program wymiany, więc jestem w rożnych miejscach. Fretka: (Zauważa za oknem braci z różnymi sprzętami.) E... Ech... Dziś są moje urodziny i.. E... Ja...e... Coś muszę sprawdzić. Wracam za chwilę. (Wybiega na zewnątrz) (Napisy końcowe) (Fretka schodzi z punktu widokowego i spotyka Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Ej, Fretka! Mam teraz przerwę, więc chciałbym ci to dać na urodziny. (Daje Fretce prezent.) Widziałem, że to oglądałaś. Fretka: (Wyjmuje z pudełka skaczące głowy prezydentów.) Skaczące główki prezydentów? Jeremiasz: Fajne nie?! Fretka: Och! Marzyłam o takich od zawsze! Jeremiasz: Ekstra! Muszę wracać. Trzymaj się. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: To były moje najlepsze urodziny w życiu! Szybcy i Fineaszowi (Na stadionie) Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka! Nie wiedziałem, że chodzisz na wyścigi. Fretka: (Rozmarzona.) Jeremiasz... (Uderza się po twarzy.) Kto ja? O tak, mam totalnego świra na punkcie tych tu...ee... Ten żółty jest cudny. Jeremiasz: O to Billy Raydigler. Ekstra gość. Fretka: (Siada obok Jeremiasza.) Tak najlepszy he, he, he. Ten Billy Roy. Jeremiasz: Billy Ray. Fretka: Billy Ray. Uwielbiam jak on skręca w lewo, a potem znowu w lewo i wtedy-y-dy. Komentator Rick: (z miejsca komentatorskiego) A na trzecim pasie nowa załoga Fineasza. Komentator Dave: Czy mi się zdaje, czy on jest ciut za młody na to żaby kierować autem wyścigowym, które ma 700 koni? (na dużym ekranie na stadionie ukazuje się zdjęcie Fineasza) Komentator Rick: Tak jest bardzo młody. Komentator Dave: (Ukazuje się na ekranie.) No proszę, ale ma już swoich wiernych, głośnych kibiców. (Na ekranie ukazuje się Fretka.) Fretka z monitora: Fineasz! Fineasz: (przy aucie do Ferba) Patrz, Fretka też jest naszą fanką. Jeremiasz: (na trybunach) Fretka jesteś na ekranie. Fretka z monitoru: (Staje się brzydka i krzyczy męskim głosem.) Fineasz! Jeremiasz: A twój braciszek będzie zaraz w telewizji. Fretka: (do siebie) Fineasz? W telewizji? (Obraz przechodzi na Fineasza i Ferba udzielających wywiadu z dziennikarzem i potem znowu na Fretkę na trybunach.) No tak, to jasne! Teraz im się już nie upiecze. (do Jeremiasza) Zaczekasz tu sekundę? Dzięki. (Odbiega.) (Wraca na trybuny.) Jeremiasz: (Zauważa czarną Fretkę.) Fretka, masz takie, takie jakie... Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru (W lesie Jeremiasz czyści deskę. Fretka idzie do niego z napojem w kokosach, jednak z palmy kokos spada jej na głowę i dziewczyna mdleje. Upada na kraba, który ją unosi i zabiera nieprzytomną.) (Jeremiasz i Fretka tańczą pod palmami.) Fretka: Hej ho fajnie ci ty jest? Już blisko chwila ta (Ferb podaje Fretce jej dzwoniący telefon.) Fretka: (Bierze telefon.) (do Jeremiasza) Jedna chwileczka. (Odbiera.) Halo. Linda: (w samochodzie) E, Fretka? Czy wszystko jest w porządku? Fretka: O jak najbardziej jest super bal. Linda: A, Fineasz i Ferb co oni robią? Fretka: Ah, te cudowną plażę. Linda: Fretka czekaj zaraz tam będę. Fretka: Czekaj co?! Linda: Jestem niedaleko, będę za dwie minuty. Fretka: Czekaj, nie, nie, nie, nie możesz. (Linda rozłącza się.) Czekaj, czekaj! (do Jeremiasza) Zaczekaj tu! (Wybiega.) Muszę ją powstrzymać. (Ogródek) Fretka: (Wbiega do ogródka.) Zaraz czekaj! Moje królestwo, mój Jeremiasz! To było takie piękne! Co ty zrobiłeś z tym moim rajem?! (Napisy końcowe) (Piosenka Pepe Pan Dziobak) Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusza na akcję! Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba Ten pierzasty płaskostopiec do walki wielki ma dry-y-y-g. Oprócz wielkich płaskich stóp, ma bobrzy ogon oraz dziób. A kobiecy ród omdlewa na jego ryk: (Pepe terkocze) Ach... To Pepe! Był tutaj i już znikł! Część 2 *PRZEDOSTATNIA CZĘŚĆ* La-Zima (Ogródek z wiatrakiem i mnóstwem śniegu) Jeremiasz: Super! To był totalny odlot! Fretka: Mh, serio? Jeremiasz: Jesteś mistrzyniom La'zimy. Nie wiem czy znasz już D.D.? Fretka: Chyba nie miałam przyjemności poznać. D.D.: (Zdejmuje okulary.) Derek Dukensson. Możesz mi mówić D.D. Miło poznać. Fretka: Oh, mi też bardzo miło. D.D. (Słychać klakson samochodu.) Rodzice, już wrócili? Może to dziś jest dzień mojego życia. Jednostrzałowiec (W galerii) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Co jest? (Dosiada się.) Fretka: Jestem od niego dużo lepsza. Było mi zagrać na mikserze. Jeremiasz: Więc czemu się tak wcześnie zmyłaś? Fretka: Moi bracia, zawsze muszą wszystko zepsuć. Jeremiasz: Ale lubisz śpiewać, co? Fretka: Tak. Jeremiasz: Więc frajda braci nie powinna ci psuć twojej zabawy. Wiesz co, jak będziesz miała okazję to idź śpiewać. Muszę lecieć. To na razie! (Odchodzi.) Bamber w akcji (Jeremiasz pracuje w barze z hot-dogami w centrum handlowym. Odwiedza go Fretka.) Fretka: Hihihi! Jeremiasz: Oh, cześć Fretka! Fretka: Zdaje się, że moja komórka właśnie dzwoni. (Robi zdjęcie Jeremiaszowi.) Oops! Aparat się włączył! Hehheh, hehheh...! (Piosenka To jest kołek w wykonaniu Adriana Perdjona) Twój przeciwnik jest ogromny jak kloc, więc trenuj już na serio. Jeśli mówię, że masz ćwiczyć to chcę, byś nie robił tu za trójkąt. To durny kłak, piątej klepki mu brak, nie ma mózgu za grosz, zamiast głowy ma kosz. Ale będzie cię bił tak ze wszystkich sił, tylko popatrz jak wygląda. To jest kołek! (To jest kołek!) To jest kołek! (To jest kołek!) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (Fretka zdenerwowana idzie przez galerię. Po drodze robi zdjęcie Jeremiaszowi.) (Widzi za sobą Jeremiasz popisującego się do zdjęcia.) Lektor: Pamięć zajęta w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach. (Fretka odbiega.) Podróż do wnętrza Fretki (W domu) Jeremiasz: (Przez telefon) Cześć Fretka. (Przeskok do Jeremiasza, który rozmawia przez telefon siedząc na fotelu.) Tu Jeremiasz. Nie poszłabyś ze mną dzisiaj na spacer? (Przeskok do kuchni, gdzie Fretka wypluwa z wrażenia płatki z mlekiem.) Fretka: Z największą przyjemnością poszłabym na spacer. A dokąd byś mnie zabrał. (Przeskok do Jeremiasza) Jeremiasz: Do knajpy mojego wujka. (Przeskok do kuchni) Fretka: Tak, chyba da się zrobić. Wpadniesz do mnie w południe? ... Dobra. to pa. (Przed wejściem do restauracji wujka) (Podchodzi Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Fretka, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zobacz. (Jeremiasz pokazuje Fretce menu.) Fretka: Karta kanapek? Specjał Fretki! O, nazwałeś kanapkę na moją cześć? Jeremiasz: Tak, taką z serem, twoją ulubioną. (Dundersztyc w łodzi przypadkowo naciska przycisk zmniejszający. Łódź zmniejsza się i wpada do kanapki Fretki.) Może zjemy w środku? Latający Rybiarz (W galerii handlowej) Jeremiasz (Przechodząc obok sklepu): Fretka? Kurcze, prawie cie nie poznałem. Fretka: Jeremiasz?! (jąka się) Jeremiasz: Muszę już lecieć, mama na mnie czeka. To na razie! Fineasz i Ferb nakryci (W domu) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Jeremiasz, jak tutaj wszedłeś? Jeremiasz: Normalnie, przez tę przeogromną dziurę z tamtej strony. Fretka: O kurcze! Fineasz i Ferb normalnie by już ją załatali. Jeremiasz: Pojeździmy sobie na koniach? Fretka: Co was dzisiaj trafiło z tymi końmi. Jeremiasz, ja wiem co będę dzisiaj robić! Dziś muszę odbić moich braci! Jeremiasz: To już nie chcesz ich dobić? Fretka: Nie! Będę odbić z zakładu! Jeremiasz: Super, ja zawsze lubiłem twoich braci. To idę z tobą. Fretka: He, taka jakby randka? Jeremiasz: Tak, tylko bardziej w stylu ucieczki z więzienia. Hehe! (W lesie) Jeremiasz: Fretka, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, co będzie dalej, chcę ci powiedzieć. (Klęka przed nią i łapie ją z rękę.) Kocham cię moja Fretko Flynn, zechcesz za mnie wyjść? Fretka: Oh Jeremiaszu, o tym marzyłam... chwileczkę, no tak! To mi się śni! Jeremiasz: To by wyjaśniało gadającą zebrę. Fretka: Ja ją zawsze widzę. To, to jest właśnie najgorszy odlot, bo to wszystko był jeden, durny... (Koniec snu; Fretka budzi się w swoim pokoju.) Sen! Nic takiego naprawdę się nie wydarzyło. Nigdy nie odbiłam Fineasza i Ferba. Oj, jak strasznie się cieszę. Wyrzut przed metą (W ogródku Fretka leci do Jeremiasza, a on łapie Fretkę) Ferb: Dobry chwyt, Jeremiaszu. Fretka: I to jak. (Trąbka w tle) Najleniwszy dzień w życiu (Napisy końcowe) Jeremiasz: No chodź! (Piosenka Nicnierobienia dzień) Weź wdech i zwolnich bieg, Fretka: Plany na... Jeremiasz: plany na dziś idą w cień, nie często się w życiu zdarza nic nie robienia dzień. Fretka: Nic nie robienia dzień Razem: Nierobienia dzień... Fretka: To był mój najlepszy dzień w życiu! Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia? Linda: (Linda otwiera drzwi.) Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Dobry pani! Zastałem Fretkę? Linda: Jeszcze się nie przebrała. Wiesz, jakie są dziewczęta. (Idzie z Jeremiaszem do salonu.) Usiądź sobie. Skoro czekasz, zrobię ci kanapkę. (Odchodzi do kuchni.) Jeremiasz: (Zauważ Pepe pod kanapą.) O, cześć Pepe! Chodź tutaj! (Bierze dziobaka na kanapę.) Jak się dzisiaj czuje mój ulubiony dziobaczek. (Jeremiasz głaszcze Pepe.) Fretka (Pepe): Ooooch, to znaczy arrrr! (W napisach końcowych piosenka Pepe nastolatka agent) Ludwina Popielarz: To na wpół neurotyczna nastolatka agent! Ładna, zgrabna i powabna, lecz dziobaka rozum ma! I nie przeszkadzaj jej, gdy się wczuwa przy swoich mp3. Każdy bandzior dobrze wie, że przed nią nie skryje się! Dundersztyc: Świetnie, teraz ta piosenka będzie mnie męczyć...'' '' Ludwina: To Pepe! Nastolatka agent! Część 3 *FINAŁ* Kręgielnia (W LunaParku) Jeremiasz: O! Fretka, zdążyłaś. Zaczynałem myśleć, że nie przyjdziesz. Z tego co pamiętam, umawialiśmy się na dole. (Fretka śmieje się.) Fineasz: (Na scenie) Przede wszystkim dziękujemy naszej siostrze Fretce. Bez ciebie nigdy nam by się nie udało! Jeremiasz: Twoi bracia są w porządku. (Fretka zamarła z przerażenia i pokazuje w dół palcem) Fretka, wszystko dobrze? O, lęk wysokości. Nie bój się, jesteś przy mnie. Potwór Fineasza i Ferbensteina Jeremiasz: Cześć, Konstancjo. Fretka/Konstancja: O, Cześć, Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Chyba nigdy nie wyglądałaś równie pięknie jak dzisiaj. Festyniarski festyn naukowy (Akcja przenosi się do baru Mr. Slushy Burger. Fretka siedzi przy stoliku i obserwuje pracującego Jeremiasza) Fretka: O tak, Jeremciu, jesteś moim mistrzem corn-dogów. Jeremiasz: O... Cześć Fretka. Czadowa lornetka. Fretka: (rozchichotana) Tak, i działa bez zarzutu. Dopiero, co odkupiłam ją od taty, i... yyy... Wiesz. Sprawdzałam, czy nadal to działa, no i działa świetnie. Można sobie wszystko oddalać i przybliżać. (Patrząc przez lornetkę zauważa stojącą na blacie tabliczkę z napisem "Zatrudnimy pomocnika" (ang. Help Wanted).) Macie etat? Jeremiasz: Tak. Może się zgłosisz? Pracowałbym z tobą. Fretka: Mówisz "ramie w ramie"? (Znienacka Wendy wchodzi Fretce w drogę) Wendy: Witam. Ja jestem wesołą optymistką. Mam bardzo pozytywnej energii. Bardzo chciałabym tę pracę. (Fretka odpycha Wendy) Fretka: Przepraszam. Ja też chciałabym tu pracować. Kierownik baru: Niestety, drogie Panie. Etat jest tylko jeden. Zrobię konkurs - kto wygra, dostanie pracę. Wendy: Uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Powodzenia. U... Wolno. Jesteś szybka jak mucha w smole. Fretka: Mucha w smole! A ty jesteś szybka zupełnie jak... Na pewno wolniejsza od muchy w smole. (Do kierownika) To chyba nie było częścią konkursu, prawda? Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia (Na znak klaskania leci instrumentalna wersja piosenki Prototyp. W tym samym momencie akcja przenosi się do domu Rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Fretka zastanawia się, do kogo zadzwonić.) Fretka: Pomyślmy, do kogo najpierw zadzwonić? Może do Jeremiasza? (Fretka Dzwoni do Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: (przez pocztę głosową) Cześć. Yhm. Tu Jeremiasz. Wiesz, co masz zostawić. ''(''Sygnał zostawiania wiadomości.) Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz. Tu Fretka. Aaaa... Tak dwonię, żeby sprawdzić, co słychać, a jeślibyś chciał, to oddzwoń. Eee... No to paa. (Stefa, Jenny i Jeremiasz podjeżdżają do niej na rowerach.) Jenny: Cześć, Fretka. Fretka: Wreszcie jesteście. Wcięło was na cały dzień. Jenny: Ja byłam u dentysty. Jeremiasz: Ja zabrałem młodszą siostrę do kina. Stefa: Nie zrozumiałaś SMS-a? (Wyjmuje telefon i pokazuje treść.) M'am '''c'iężki 'd'zień. '''Później s'ię '''o'dezwę. 'S'tefa. (Fretka otwiera swój telefon i czyta treść SMS-a Stefy: MCD. PSO. S.) '''Fretka: O, hehehehe. Tak właśnie go zrozumiałam. Zabawne, wydawało mi się, że mnie unikacie. Nieznajomy chłopak: Prawdę mówiąc to ja ciebie unikałem. Fretka: Czy my się znamy? Nieznajomy chłopak: Nie, ale kazali mi to powiedzieć. Odmeldowuję się, nara. (Chłopak odchodzi od nich. Wszyscy dziwnie się na niego gapią.) Skok w kosmos (W galerii handlowej Googolplex) Fretka: Jeremiasz? Tak sobie myślałam czy... nie poszedłbyś ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem na dyskotekę przy spadających gwiazdach? Jeremiasz'': Ja z tobą?! Chyba żartujesz! (W domu Johnsonów Fretka puka do drzwi, a Jeremiasz boi się) '''Jeremiasz: Ah! Fretka: Jeremiaszu, czy pójdziesz ze mną na dyskotekę? Jeremiasz: Fretka? Fretka: (Śmieje się) Tak. Jeremiasz: (Śmieje się) Czekam od rana, aż mnie zaprosisz. Fretka: Poważnie? Jeremiasz: Tak, tylko ee... de... słuchaj, pójdziesz w tym kombinezonie? Fretka: A co? Podoba Ci się? (W napisach końcowych tańczą w lesie na dyskotece. Fretka i Jeremiasz oglądają spadające gwiazdy na niebie) Jeremiasz: Hej, Fretka, spójrz! Fretka: Spadające gwiazdy tylko dla nas! Uczciwa gra? Zespół: To Fretka! (Jeremiasz robi Fretce zdjęcie.) Jeremiasz: Wow, Fretka! Masz świetną fryzurę! Fretka: Hehehe, poważnie? Kometa Jeremiasz: (Przychodzi z Zuzią do ogródka.) Fretka, dobrze sie czujesz? Fretka: Przyszedłeś żeby sprawdzić jak się czuję? Jeremiasz: Oczywiście. Fineasz: (Pepe upada na talerz Fineasza.) O, Pepe jesteś! Jeremiasz: A więc to jest Kometa Kermilliana? Miałaś życzenie? (Biorą się za ręce.) Fretka: Tak. Jiereniasz: A, czy się spełniło? Fretka: Własnie teraz. (Na Zuzie upada góra steków.) Wiwat, Doofania! Jeremiasz: Jejciu, Fretka, przystąpiłaś do gotów? Fretka: Yyy, ja nie noszę takich rzeczy, to znaczy zgadza się, mam go teraz na sobie, ale nie jestem do tego jakoś przywiązana, zazwyczaj ubieram się zupełnie inaczej, w zasadzie powinnam to zdjąć, nie, nie chcę tego teraz zdejmować, chciałam tylko moje ubranie, ale ja... to wielka pomyłka, zamiana w pralni, kosiarka w kształcie jelenia. (Ciężko oddycha) Podoba Ci się? (Napisy końcowe w piosence Wiwat Doofania!) Dundersztyc: Każdy dom jest jak maszt Flagę zdobi moja twarz Oto moje miasto pośród wód Z dala od ulicznych kwest głupiego brata mojej ex więc panuje tutaj pełen luz Wiwat Doofania! Moim zdaniem, nadal się za wcześnie kończy. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1 Kategoria:Inne scenariusze